So close, yet so far away
by lil'mousie323
Summary: A wedge has formed between Henry and Elizabeth. Will they be able to get past the fact that their jobs are forcing them to not be able to communicate with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Fic ever! I hope you like it. Please leave me some feedback or suggestions! I appreciate it! Words in italics is them thinking to themselves...**

"Hey", "Hi" They greeted each other as Henry walked up behind her kissing her forehead. It was unusual for her to be home before him, already relaxing on the couch watching tv. Though she was still in her work clothes, Henry was glad to see that Elizabeth seemed to be semi-relaxing, eating popcorn and getting sucked into buying facial cream from the infomercial currently broadcasting on the tv. She has always been so stunningly beautiful, he never understood why she needed to buy all that stuff to plaster all over her face.

"So you've been working a lot extra lately, anything you can talk about? Anything you want to talk about?" She missed their conversations, the small talk, vetting each other. It was what they did, who they were, but lately their jobs were changing and challenging their marriage. Henry tried to change the subject by asking if there were any actual shows on the tv tonight. Seriously!? She wanted to scream at him, what was wrong with him?! She needed to talk to him, she missed him. His embrace, his kisses, all of him. It had been a terrible day at the office, and she just wanted him. "Because God forbid we would talk." giving him an annoyed look as she made this statement. _Why cant we just talk Henry? She thought to herself, what was happening to her husband?! She didn't like it, he was changing right before her eyes, and it wasn't for the better._

Picking up on her annoyance he tried to give into her wanting to talk. "You have a bad day?" "oh you know, just your typical National Security Opera…you know, the one where everyone dies in the end"

"If it is any consolation, I had a bad day also"

"I'm listening" she said, looking at him. _Please Henry, talk to me! I need you to talk to me, I miss you!_

He didn't take the bait, instead he told her to talk first… _Babe, I want to talk to you, but I don't know how to talk to you without getting us in trouble._

"I know we are duty and honor bound due to the lives of service we lead, but not being able to talk about what we spend time doing all day every day, it can't be good for us" _Once the words came out of her mouth she wondered if Henry felt the same way, their marriage was strained, not because of anything other than their damn jobs, jobs they promised each other they would not let affect their marriage. Please Henry, give me something, anything!_

"You know, this is the most important part of my day, coming home to you and the kids." _Baby I need you and miss you so much too, everything going on with Ivan and Dimitri has me worried sick, making me rethink I should have never taken the job with the War College and DIA…I was happy at Georgetown, why did I ever leave?! I miss being able to be there for you, to talk to you about the kids in class, the new cult followings that had been forming each semester. She always enjoyed teasing him about the girls who would flock to his classes, just to stare at him because he was just so handsome._

"Oh, you're good!" she said to him, giving him a coy smile….one that she hoped he caught onto, which he must have since he kept going…"your skin looks beautiful, so smooth" he said as he leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek.

Okay, she was buying it….he was playing along, catching her coy little smile. Snuggling closer together on the couch they watched tv a little while longer before retiring to bed.

It had been so long, it seemed, that they were actually home together to be able to crawl into bed together, at the same time. It felt good, laying there in each others embrace, kissing softly catching up on what they had been missing lately, the feel of each others skin pressed together comforting each other. They needed this time together because things were so uncertain lately but this, this was their constant. "Henry?", she asked, breaking the silence, "I'm worried about us, I know we always promised each other that nothing would change what we have, but we need to face the fact that our jobs are indeed changing us." _There she finally said it, and it felt good to get it off her chest. Along with everything she was dealing with at work, she worried about them constantly…not because she thought his new job was the problem, but because both their jobs had put such a strain on how they were able to communicate with each other. Before Olga had left to head home to Russia, she said that she had hoped the things Professor McCord had done were not causing her any problems…Bess had told her that the reason she loved Dr. McCord so much, was because he ALWAYS did the right thing. She loved her husband with all she had, they are each others soul mates, but lately it was hard, and it scared her, boy did it scare her. She had never been without him beside her, but feared that she would have to learn how to live with out him, her constant rock her touchstone._

 _Henry knew she was worried about them, he was too. He could see the turmoil in her eyes…those beautiful sparkling blue eyes, that had a cloud forming in them with worry._ "Babe, look at me" he said pulling her chin up to catch her gaze, searching in those eyes, hoping to comfort her with his gaze and his words. "I know its tough right now, we will get thru this, it's just going to take some getting used to. I need to become more comfortable with the DIA way of life, how to deal with whats going on at work and not let it affect life at home. I love you way to much to let this destroy what we have built over the last 25 years." Henry could see she still was unsure, scared at the unknown. So he did what he knew would give her some comfort, even if it only for the night.

Embracing each other after a much needed passionate, reassuring love making session, they both fell asleep. Their minds at ease, the stress and worries taken away momentarily, they slept soundly consoled by each others beating hearts. If only things would stay this way…


	2. Chapter 2

She heard it, but she didn't believe it. _Daisy doesn't know what she's talking about, Bess thought to herself, or does she? Who is this very close source? I Need to know who told her this atrocity. Henry would never have an affair, would he? They had been married for almost 25 years, and not once did this thought ever cross her mind, until now. Was it my fault? Did my taking this job push him away from me because I have to travel and work almost non stop lately? No, it cant be possible…Could it?_! Elizabeth was so distraught, her mind running places she never thought possible. She was trying to relax, take a little brake from the India issues at hand, all she wanted was a little cat nap, and now thanks to Daisy that wasn't going to happen. Walking over to her desk to pick up her phone, she dialed the number of her Beloved Henry, he always answers his phone when he sees its me calling, she consoled herself as the phone rang. No answer, straight to voice mail, maybe he's at the bathroom she thought knowing he had no classes at this time of the day. When she heard his voice mail pick up her heart dropped into her stomach, _maybe the rumor was true, he would never…..could he?!_ Now Elizabeth was anxious she had to see him, talk to him, find out what was going on. Thinking back to the ride to the airport in India when they had learned about the spill, she had noticed a hint of concern and worry in Henrys voice as he had called to tell her something rather important, she had to hang up on him and focus on the new disaster that was now going to take over her life for a few days. _Was he calling to tell me something about this affair nonsense? Trying to give me a heads up over the phone!? I'll hurt him if he was going to break this kind of news to me over the phone._ Her mind was racing now, she had to go home, find out for herself if this was really happening to her, to THEM.

"Blake!" she yelled, "Please have my car brought around, I need to go home for a little bit, everyone else can take a long lunch, but when I get back we are fixing this mess"

"Yes Ma'am" Blake replied, dialing her detail as he spoke.

The car ride home was torture, how was she ever going to look at Henry the same if he really had committed the act of ultimate betrayal to her and her family. Not only did she have herself to think about, but the kids also, what would they do? How would they handle the news of their parents perfect marriage crumbling right before their eyes? This was going to be a long afternoon, she didn't know how it was going to go, but she had to brace herself for the terrible news.

Opening the door to their perfect world, she wondered what she would find on the other side, how could she look at him to talk to him without breaking down and crying? Taking a deep breath she continued to face the door as she closed it, preparing herself to face Henry.

"There you are!" he exclaimed running towards her embracing her in a hug.

"Hi" she replied, honestly that is all she could muster the strength to say, not making eye contact with him. _Oh Henry, your hug feels so wonderful, but I can't do this right now, not until I know the truth._

Noticing she was acting strange he let her go, she was not looking at him, nor was she returning his embrace, which was odd considering the fact she had been away from him out of the country for a few days. She ALWAYS returned home to him with such passionate kisses and hugs. He considered her for a minute, then as he turned to walk away, she let it out…

"Are you having an affair? I heard it, I don't believe it, but I NEED to hear it from you" _There she had said it, and while she waited for him to respond, which in her opinion was taking much longer than it should have, her mind started again._ "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, feeling the wind taken out of her lungs and her knees started to buckle. _Holy crap he's not denying this, how could i have missed something as big as this?! I'm a CIA analyst for God sakes! HOW did I miss this!?_

"NO" Henry said sternly _What the hell is wrong with her?! How could she possibly think this of me? I know I have been lying to her as to why I couldn't go to India with her, but how could she possibly come to this conclusion?_

"Well you better start explaining IMMEDIATELY" _Damn it Henry, how could you do this to me, to us, to the kids?!_

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" _I hate lying to her, but I cant tell her, babe I would NEVER cheat on you, ever, you have to believe that. Please! for me, for us._

"Okay, that's better, but Henry, whats going on?! You haven't given me pages, you're not at the archives"

"How can i give you pages?! I can't even get you on the phone!?"

"You're acting weird, Wait! I know this. You're working for the CIA again aren't you?" "Thats why you're not at the archives, Being seen around town with a cute young woman" _Oh thank God! she thought to herself, this is such a relief, now I can breath, actually look at him in the eye._

"She's my handler" he exclaimed as she snorted about the cute young woman part…. _as brilliantly gorgeous as she was, she always was a little insecure that he could possibly be led astray by someone younger and cuter than her. He actually loved seeing her jealous, but this, this was to much for him to take. Her actually thinking he could cheat on her, throwing the last 24 years down the drain, was tearing him apart they needed to reconnect, and soon._

They discussed what they could, he told her he wouldn't lie to her, and she was believing him, knowing that the work was hard, and there were things that just couldn't be shared.

Not caring about the time, and the fact that she had to get back to the office, they stood there in the middle of the office embracing each other with such strength that nothing could have pried them apart. Kissing each other she felt relief, that her worst fear was in fact not true. How she wanted to just stay there in his arms, but duty called and she had to get back to the office to fix this mess in India.

"Hey you!" she flirted as she was finally able to come home for the evening. Early enough to join her family for dinner, which in itself was a rarity lately.

"Hey yourself" he flirted back _okay this is good he thought, I know I need to make this up to her tonight, but she needs to flirt and I'm sure gonna let her._

Lying in their bed later that night, they once again embraced each other, as they had in their office down stairs this afternoon. Doing nothing other than calming her fears of him cheating on her with some younger woman. They needed this time to reconnect, and there was no better way than having their bodies entwined together, skin touching skin, drinking in each others scents. It was the most relaxing feeling in the world and they needed it so much lately.

"Please promise me that you won't let our jobs stick a wedge between us" she pleaded with him. "I have already told you I would quit my job in a heartbeat if it threatened what we have, I want you to do the same."

"Babe, I promise you, nothing is going to change us. We are to strong to let it." He had reassured her that night.

Now thinking of where they were, she knew this promise had been broken, and they needed it rectify it before they headed down the path she feared the most: Separation and then divorce.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hold Elizabeth and Henrys marriage on a pedestal. Some of the scenes have just been killing me, and I'm just trying to make sense of it all. I would NEVER split them up or get them divorced. I do not believe in divorce as I had to go thru my parents divorce at a young age. It scarred me for life, and I even told my husband if he thought we were ever to get divorced, that he shouldn't even ask me to marry him because I would not do it, not to us and not to our three boys.**

 **I hope this chapter makes sense, I'm trying to bring things back around while still getting a handle on the whole wedge between them! I hurts me deeply to see them so conflicted! I sure hope they give us some good scenes SOON! Happy reading! and as always constructive, polite reviews are always appreciated. :)**

Laying in bed that night, Henry like usual lately, awakened to the vivid pictures in his head. Not only was he having trouble dealing with the suicide of Ivan, but now he was extremely worried about Dimitri. He laid there trying to figure out a plausable situation that would ensure his safety, not knowing where he had gotten to at this point in time. Dimitri's message of "I'm Out" really bothered Henry. With his mind racing, he felt movement at his side, bringing him back to the here and now. Elizabeth had turned over in her sleep, still snuggled closely in Henrys arms. He knew she was also tormented by current situations at the office. They really needed some time together, away from all of this, just the two of them. Elizabeth had hinted at this a few weeks ago, and he couldn't agree more. The problem was finding the time to get away, with tensions as high as they were with Russia it was going to be hard to steal her away for a few days. Henry was working on a plan though, they needed this. Henry loved Elizabeth with all that he was, and the fact that first she could even think for a second he could cheat on her, and the crushing disappointment their anniversary trip was, hurt him. He needed to make this right with her, with them.

Looking down at her snuggled beside him, he made up his mind, that they would get away for a long weekend. Where they went didn't matter, all that mattered was that it was the two of them alone together for three solid days, uninterrupted. He stared at her beauty as the sun came up thru the windows caressing her face, slowly waking her up.

"Hey you" he said as she slowly opened her eyes, looking stunningly beautiful even with sleep still slightly surrounding her.

"Hey you, yourself" she replied back. "How long have you been awake, babe?" she asked him, noticing the bags under his eyes, knowing that he hasn't been sleeping well lately.

"Oh, just a little while" he replied to her smiling, bending down to kiss her on the lips, ever so lightly.

She knew it was longer than he had let on, but let it slide. It seems like it had been so long since they had been able to wake up together and just lay in bed, relaxing in each others arms.

"So, I've been thinking" Henry started. "You know when you said we needed some time away, alone, just the two of us? Why don't we get away now?" He thought she would start to argue, and point out all the reasons she couldn't get away right now, but she didn't, she had agreed whole heartedly.

"You are absolutely right, we need some time to ourselves, but how are we going to make it work with the way things are right now at work?" Elizabeth asked him. She knew they needed it just as much as he did, and was glad that he had made the suggestion. They missed each other, it has been a tough few months for them, but wasn't anything that they couldn't get thru, TOGETHER.

"I'm still working on the logistics of it, but its Friday morning, lets just get up, get ready and go. They have your number, if they need you at work, they can call, but you're mine. They cant have you in person." Henry was dead serious, she could tell by the look in his eyes. He missed HER, all of her. And she missed him too. They had this tension between them lately that neither one could shake. It bothered both of them immensely, they were not used to not being able to talk things over, this was such a change from how they had keystone of Team McCord were Henry and Elizabeth, they were going to get thru this, nothing could put a complete wedge between the twenty five years of marriage they had worked so hard to build.

"Before we just jet out of here like a couple of love-struck teenagers, I do need to call the office, and check with POTUS to make sure Russia is not launching any missiles at us." She wanted to just up and go, but her job and the tensions with Russia were stopping her. Henry understood this, as he was uncertain, himself, what Russia was up to.

After talking to Blake and having him clear her schedule for the day, seeing as how there really weren't any pressing matters, she alerted her detail that they were skipping town. Her detail were not to keen on this, but they had no choice but to go where she went. Unknown to her

Henry had everything planned, he figured some time away at a remote beach in South Carolina would be perfect. She always loved the beach, and what better a place to relax, and enjoy the peace and quiet of nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. Lucky for them they wouldn't have to make the long drive, just a quick hop in the plane and they would be there in roughly two hours, thank goodness for privately owned airports!

Once they reached the beautiful ocean front beach house, her detail scattered quickly, they were still close enough if needed, but far enough away to Henry and Elizabeth the privacy they were very much in need of.

"Oh Henry! This place is absolutely beautiful!" She gushed as she walked around the house checking things out, not to mention the fantastic view from the balcony off the living room, looking out over the serene ocean. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?' she asked him, standing in his embrace nuzzling her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad you like it, I thought this is exactly what we need" he replied back to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to ever let her go. Taking in the sweet comforting smell of her hair, he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

At this she looked up into his eyes, drinking in the man she fell in love with so many years ago. Yes things were tough, but they were so committed to each other that nothing was going to get in the way of their love. "I love you so much Henry McCord" she stated as she stood on her tip-toes, bringing her lips to meet his. "I love you so much also, Mrs. McCord" he said back to her. With that, they stood there on the balcony over looking the ocean, comforting each other with kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Professor, what shall we do now? You have me to yourself for the next two full days, anything you had in mind?" She asked, knowing exactly well what the plans would be for this weekend. She for one, would be perfectly happy being in his embrace, kissing, and making out like a couple of love struck teenagers. Though some time sitting, relaxing on the beach would be wonderful also.

"I'm so glad you asked, Mrs. McCord. I happen to know that there is a wonderful view right down there." Henry said, pointing over the dunes to the beach. Knowing all to well that she relished in just relaxing on the beach, her toes in the sand and surf, reading, or well, making out with him.

They changed out of their regular clothes and into their swimsuits. She figured that since they were on a secluded beach, and it was the off season, she'd go all out and wear the bikini that Henry loved. Knowing it would drive him wild seeing her in this suit, she put her sunscreen on in the bedroom, wanting to tease him once they were out on the beach, Putting on her cover up she headed out into the family room.

He was already changed and waiting for her, with towels and chairs in hand. Together they walked hand in hand down the path, across the sand dunes and out onto the vast open beach. It was truly the perfect day, the sun was shining, just a few white fluffy clouds in the sky, and the water was calm and warm. Setting up their chairs and laying the rest of their items down, they decided to stroll down the coastline.

She knew her guys were not to fond of all the open space surrounding them, but at that moment she didn't care. This is exactly what the two of them needed, time alone together, just the two of them. Having three kids, although they were teenagers, it was hard to get some one on one time without someone interrupting somewhere along the line.

As they walked hand in hand, they talked about anything, and everything, well, that their jobs would allow them to. Reaching a spot on the beach, they decided it was time to turn around and head back to their chairs. She knew this would give her detail some relief.

They sat for awhile, Henry reading his beloved books, and Elizabeth reading some fashion magazines, trying to get caught up on some trends, so she wouldn't be so lost when Aly tried talking to her about stories for her newspaper at school.

"Hey babe, I'm getting warm. I think I'm gonna head into the water." she said, teasingly taking off her cover up, revealing the white bikini Henry loved so much. She knew it would drive him nuts, and she relished in the fact that her tactics were working.

Henry looked up just in time to see her slowly remove her cover up. He couldn't say anything, just sat there staring at her in awe of her radiance. This woman he has known for so long, kept getting stunningly beautiful as the years went on. The white bikini accentuating all her features that he loved so much. "Would you like some company in there? You know, so the sharks and fish don't get you." He said, barley being able to speak. Thank goodness his trunks were lose, otherwise he doubted he'd be able to get up and join her in the water.

"Sure, if you want to join me come along." she called as she walked into the water, looking back over her shoulder. Her little plan was working, she had baited her line…now she was pulling him in hook, line and sinker. She loved flirting with her husband so much, knowing it drove him crazy.

He caught up to her in the water. They waded out so that they were about waist deep in the ocean. Looking back at the beach, he could see her detail keeping watch out for anything that could pose a threat to them. They stood turned slightly away from the ocean, peering out every now and then, just to make sure of their where-abouts.

Splashing playfully for a few minutes he reached out for her, pulling her into his embrace. If she could tease him with what she was wearing, he could tease her just by pulling her against him, letting her feel the effects the bikini was having on him. Pulling her in for a kiss as the waves rolled gently past them.

She kissed him passionately, needing to feel his lips against hers, not caring that they were standing out in the open where anyone who was on the beach, could see them. They were after all, a happily married couple who enjoyed each other so much. "So, should we continue this back at the house?" She asked him, once their kiss broke. Knowing her flirting had gotten to him, in the best way possible.

He wouldn't give in so easily though. "Actually, I thought we could spread out our towels and relax on the sand for a little longer." Knowing full well they would end up in a make-out session, he wanted to reassure her that no matter where they were, or what they were going through, she was his.

Oh, he's good, she thought to herself. Yep, I'm going to play his game. "Aren't you worried about getting burnt laying out here?" she asked him, flirting. She knew his intentions and was totally up for the thrill of making out on the beach, in front of her detail.

Laying beside each other, Henry on his side, and Elizabeth on her back, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss, a little more forcefully than he anticipated. Before too long they were engaged in a full on make-out session, Henry rolled over to lay slightly on top of her. Things were getting hot and heavy- FAST! She pulled back for a moment, "Henry, I think we need to take this back to the house, Now."

He couldn't agree with her more. Standing, he reached down to pull her up, giving her a deep kiss before picking up the rest of their belongings, heading back up over the dunes.

Once back inside the house, they dropped all their things, unable to keep their hands off of each other. Henry made quick work of getting her out of her bikini, and she was just as quick to get him out of his trunks. They were going hot and heavy for awhile, finally connecting with each other in every way possible. They missed each other desperately, and their passionate love making made up for lost time.

"Wow, that was amazing Dr. McCord." Elizabeth said, once they finally came up for a breather.

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. McCord." Henry said as they lay tangled together in the sheets, basking in the affects of their love making session.

"What do you say we get showered, and head out for a nice romantic dinner?" He asked her.

"That sounds wonderful, babe. I'm starving!" she replied to him.

Soon they headed out to a quaint romantic bistro looking out over the ocean.

This was the perfect first day of their whirl-wind weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank you all for you kind comments. I greatly appreciate them! Please keep the comments coming! I'll also take suggestions you have, for this story, or for something new! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ( I am totally bummed we don't have an episode this week, and am completely distraught at what may be in next weeks episode! I hope this week goes fast!)**

Chapter 5

"Henry, this is wonderful! Thank you so much for a wonderful weekend away." Elizabeth expressed as they were sitting outside on the deck of a quaint little bistro. What could possibly be better than a night out alone with the love of her life, overlooking the ocean as the moonlight danced across the waves.

"You are what makes this wonderful, my love." Henry replied back to her. Just by glancing at her, he knew she was really beginning to relax and enjoy herself. Her eyes sparkled in the dancing flame from the candle that was lit on their table. He loved this woman with all his heart, and was amazed that as the days and years became longer, he fell more in love with her.

They sat, ate, and talked through their dinner. This felt like the good old days, no cares in the world, but just the two of them being together. Yes they talked about the kids and worried about them, but what parent doesn't worry when they are away from their kids? Her detail even gave them a little extra space, for they too knew that the McCords truly needed to be together, alone(or as alone as her agents would allow). Being out in public always made Frank and the other guys nervous, but he knew they needed it, that this couple was not your typical political couple, they were intact husband and wife, who only would sneak around with each other trying to get kisses in when they could.

The restaurant was not too far away from the beach house, so they had been given permission to walk back along the beach. There was something comforting and romantic about walking along the edge of the water at night with the moon lighting their way. Of course they had two agents walking in front of them, and two trailing behind, but Elizabeth and Henry didn't even notice, they were intact too focused on each other to notice her "private army" as the kids referred to them.

Before heading back into the house, they stood there embraced in each others arms, offering so much comfort without speaking a word. Their hearts beating in perfect rhythm with the sounds of the waves crashing around them, basking in the glimmering moon light. This was a perfect day, but there was still so much to be said, neither wanting to break the perfection of the day.

"Thank you for this Henry, I truly do appreciate everything that you do for me, and for the kids, and for US. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I need you to know that no matter how hard it gets between us, I will ALWAYS love you. You are my one and my only, I could never live without you." Elizabeth said to him, as her eyes sparkled with tears as the moon washed over her delicate features.

"Liz you are so very welcome, I too appreciate all that you do for me, us and our family, and now our country. I have always loved, that no matter what is happening around the world, you always put OUR world first, and I know the kids appreciate it also. I could never live without you, I know sometimes we get busy and don't always tell each other "I love you" but we know, I know that at the end of the day WE are what matters. I love you Elizabeth McCord, now, forever, and always. I promised to make up our disaster of an anniversary trip to you, and this weekend is part of that." Henry confessed. He had a few other tricks up his sleeve to prove that he was serious about making up that terrible weekend to her. Smiling he bent down to kiss her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Back inside the house, it was once again, impossible for them to keep their hands off of each other. Henry, being the gentleman that he is, carried his wife to bed, like he had done so many years ago on their wedding night. This night they didn't have a care in the world, they just moved to the music that was the beating of their own two hearts. They always had great sex, but tonight it was different, it wasn't a desperate attempt to make up for lost time, it was an intimate, slow, loving, passionate night of lovemaking. Falling asleep in each others arms, they would stay there, entwined legs and arms, comforted by the continued rhythm their hearts beating.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think I only have one more chapter to write for this story, so if you have any suggestions for another please let me know! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

With the sun filtering in through the blinds Henry stirred awake, looking over to admire the beauty that was his wife still asleep, while the sun beams danced across her face subtly. He had a casual, fun day planned for them, but first he was going to cook her breakfast in bed. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty beside him, he slowly moved from the bed and headed down to the kitchen. Carrying the breakfast, consisting of a vegetarian omelette and some orange juice, into the bedroom he found her still asleep. He crawled back into bed, setting the tray on the night stand beside him, and leaned over her caressing her cheeks, eyes, and lips with kisses. She slowly opened her eyes as a smile danced across her lips.

"You know, a girl could get used to a wake up call like this." she said to him as she leaned into his kisses deeper. "Good morning babe."

"Well I thought you'd like a wakeup call like that, I also bought you breakfast in bed." he said sitting up against the head board, leaning over and grabbing the tray.

"Mmm this smells wonderful Henry! Thank you, you never cease to amaze me!"

"Well keep that thought in mind, because after we eat this we have a few things on the itinerary today." Knowing she would start to protest the fact that they had things to do today, when it was to be a relaxing weekend away, he fed her a forkful of omelette.

"This tastes amazing! Thank goodness you can cook, otherwise we'd never know what good home cooking tastes like" she said with a laugh. "but what on earth could we have planned for today? I thought we were to be relaxing and spending time together alone, on the beach."

"Well I found an activity that is in your area of expertise and thought you'd enjoy doing it along the waters edge, not wanting to give away to many hints" he said winking at her, knowing it was driving her crazy not knowing what he had planned. "Why don't we finish up, get showered and head out?"

"Okay, but you know, the shower in there is awful big, and I'd be lonely by myself in there." she said, fluttering her eyes at him, flirting like a love struck teenager.

"Well, I think I could help you with that, I wouldn't want you to feel lonely in there" he flirted right back. Two can play this game baby, he thought to himself.

After their HOT and STEAMY shower, they dressed in jeans and t-shirts, Liz pulling on a long sleeve button up shirt, as it was still cool outside. Still not knowing where they were going, she played along, trying to break him, but it just wasn't working.

Pulling into the driveway of the ranch, she finally realized what he had planned for them today. Since they had moved into the city and sold the farm, she didn't get to ride like she used to before the big move. There was hardly a day that went by that she wasn't saddling up one of the horses and riding thru the trees and across the fields, without a care in the world. She felt so at peace when she was one with the horses, and she missed it dearly. He knew this is something she needed to help deal with everything that had been going on in their lives at the present time. He didn't really enjoy riding, and when they had first started dating and she finally introduced him her horse, he was a little afraid of him, but because he loved her he set aside his fears and learned to ride. They had often taken rides together Saturday and Sunday afternoons, when the time allowed. Even the kids would tag along and they would make a day out of it. Trail riding through the woods and across the open fields. They all missed it.

"Oh Henry! Thank you so much for this!" she exclaimed, trying to push away the crackle in her voice as she fought back a few tears. Even though these were not their horses, she was still thrilled none the less to get to ride on the beach, at the waters edge. What could be better than riding with her love on the beach.

"I had a hunch you'd like the surprise" he said, leaning over to kiss her, while wiping the lone tear that escaped down her cheek.

They rode the coast line for hours, taking a few breaks here and there to check out their surroundings. They rode until the sun started to set, getting closer to the ranch, they stopped their horses, side by side looking out over the water watching the sun disappear, the sky a vibrant array of purples, reds, and oranges. It truly was a breath-taking sight.

"Thank you for this absolutely wonderful day Henry, you always know exactly what I need, and I will forever be grateful for that, and for you." She said, as she inched her horse closer to his, leaning over to kiss him.

"You are absolutely welcome baby, I enjoyed today maybe more than you'll know. Just being able to see the true, sincere smile displayed across your lips was enjoyment enough." he replied leaning over to return her kiss. "Lets get these horses back to the ranch, and go get some dinner. It's our last night alone here, so what would you like to do for dinner?" He threw at her.

Deciding that they both would enjoy having dinner on the beach with a bonfire, they stopped to pick up some dinner from a local restaurant. Something that was easy to eat out on the beach. Sitting there enjoying each others presence they were fully relaxed and were able to talk more about things that they didn't have the time to talk about lately. The kids for one, they both had been worried about Jason and his sudden obsession with football, Ally and her budding career in journalism and fashion, and Stevie with her finally deciding on a career path and sticking to it and her classes. It was good to catch up with each other, to talk about the kids and what had them concerned or worried about each one. Knowing this night was not going to last forever, and in the morning they would have to head back home, Henry got up, pulled his wife up to standing, and kissed her passionately.

"Dance with me baby" he requested of her.

She complied with his request, after all, he had done so much for her this weekend, the least she could do was dance with him, on the beach. They danced to the music of the crashing waves, the insects chirping in the dune grass, and the crackling of the fire. Perfection was the word to describe this day, they both had only hoped that once they returned home tomorrow that they could continue down this path, and keep the wedge between them away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there will be another one to follow! I am loving all of the reviews and feed back! Please keep them coming! Also, I changed my user name. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone too much! If it does, I'm sorry! :) J**

Slowly turning onto her side to face her still sleeping husband, she watched him sleep. Thinking to herself how perfect this weekend had been, and how fast it had gone by, she couldn't help but keep hope that this wedge they managed to push away would stay gone. Reaching over, she began to gently caress his cheek with her fingers, letting them trail down over his lips. Replacing her fingers with her lips, she kissed him gently, hoping to wake him.

"Mmm, good morning babe" he said to her sleepily, as a smile danced across his lips while returning her sweet kisses. He was thoroughly enjoying this wake-up call, they didn't get to do this much, and cherished it when they did.

"Good morning baby, I hope you enjoyed your alarm." She flirted with him, still lightly kissing his lips.

"I did, very much,the best alarm ever!" he said as he rolled over on top of her, taking the kisses deeper. This was their last few hours alone before heading back home, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Enjoying each other passionately and lovingly they relished in the last few hours before they left the beach house.

"Henry, thank you so much for this wonderful weekend away. It was the perfect reconnecting that we needed. I love you so much, and nothing is ever going to change that. I know our jobs have been crazy lately, with not being able to talk about what's going on, but we can't let that keep driving this wedge between us."

"Babe, do we need to talk about this now? I was wanting to just enjoy this last bit of paradise alone with you, not talking about work." He was half starting to get upset. Why did she feel the need to bring this up now? Knowing she wouldn't let it go, he got up to get into the shower.

"I guess we should start getting ready to head home." He said to her as he turned on the water to the shower. Not wanting to end on a sour note, he walked over to her, pulled her up and along with him into the shower. "Lets please just enjoy this moment here and now" he said kissing her as they stood under the shower letting the water cascade down both of them.

"I agree, but we are going to need to talk about this more" she said between kisses, not wanting to push to far.

After helping each other wash off, really enjoying the final moments, they reluctantly dressed, packed everything up and headed out to the waiting car. Her guys were there loading their luggage in the car, just waiting to take them to the airport. The drive was short, but that didn't stop them from making out. The flight back to D.C. was short, and they weren't completely alone, so they just sat there holding hands, and flirting thru looks that they kept giving each other. The drive to the house from the airport was a little more eventful. They took every advantage of the true last remaining minutes of their long weekend making out in the back of her car. As they felt the car roll to a stop, the straightened up, fixing hair and clothing, so not to look like they were doing what they were doing.

"Thank you Frank, for everything this weekend. Dr. McCord and I greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome Madam Secretary, have a good night." Frank replied to her, flashing her a small knowing smile.

"We're home!" They called as they walked into the house, letting the kids know they were back.

"Mom! Dad! Hi" The three of them had called from the kitchen.

Watching their parents walk into the kitchen, all three noticed how relax and much happier their parents were than when they had left Friday. They had all been starting to worry about their parents relationship with the tension that had formed between them due to their jobs, but they never said anything, well to their parents anyway. Hoping this weekend had been the cure for this wedge they noticed. So far, it had seemed like they were back to their old, gross, loving selves, that even though the kids thought it was gross most of the time, it was truly reassuring to them that their parents were still so much in love with each other. They could only hope it would continue, and the tension wouldn't return post mini-vacation. Time will only tell.

 **A/N: What happens when they return from their wonderful weekend of reconnecting? There will be more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this! After the mid-season finale I've been lost trying to figure out where to take this story! That clif hanger sure left me needing and wanting more! That fight and then Elizabeths phone call to Henry just tore my heart apart! Only 2 weeks to go until we get to know what happened! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you're still interested in reading it! As always I appreciate all reviews, comments and suggestions! Happy Reading! and Merry Christmas!**

"Okay guys, I think we all need to talk about mom and dad" Stevie started. "We all agree there is something going on between them, and we all don't like it, I'm just not sure what to make of it. Do you guys have any thoughts?" She asked her siblings. They were all worried about their parents, and it was starting to get to them.

"Well, I for one have noticed how dad comes home at much different hours than he had before. I even heard their argument the other night in the kitchen, I didn't hear much, but I heard mom tell dad the he was scaring her, then his voice got loud and said he was glad he was scaring her, because whatever it is is scary." Aly started. Her brother and sister had not been home that night to hear the argument her parents had, so she had been keeping it bottled up inside her. She was glad to finally be able to tell someone about this. "I am guessing it has to do with both their jobs, they had been talking about mom making the speech to the UN, but I'm not sure how dad is involved with it, but it doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, they seem more hostile towards each other. They hardly ever talk normally, I heard them the night mom was home before dad, and she seemed like she was trying to talk to him, but he wanted nothing to do with it. I know I heard mom say something about the whole not talking thing cannot be good for them. She was really upset, you could tell by her voice." Jason had said to his sisters. He had the solidarity bond with his dad, but felt the need to be protective of his mom, mom's are always a boys first love, and they need to be protected. Jason would never admit this to his sisters though.

They all stared at each other for a few minutes, no one speaking, just digesting everything that had been spoken out loud.

Stevie was the first to speak up, "Okay I know mom and dad need their privacy, but honestly this has me rattled a bit. Do we go to them and ask, or just continue to watch them quietly and see if this weekend away helps them?"

It was agreed that they would just keep this conversation between the kids and continue to watch their parents interactions. It wasn't long after the chat they had that Elizabeth and Henry came home from their long weekend away. They were definitely acting more normal now than when they had left, which totally relieved the kids to no end.

"Hey guys! Can you come in here for a minute?" Elizabeth called to the kids. She was standing in the kitchen the day following being read into the work Henry was doing with DIA. She was to take Henry along with her to Switzerland so he could pick up Dimitri, while she and Dalton met with Russia and Ukraine.

"Hey mom, whats up?" they all asked at the same time, circling around the island in the kitchen, noticing that their dad was not present.

"Where's dad?" Stevie asked, a little panicked about why mom wanted to talk to them with out him there.

Elizabeth looked away from Stevie as she thought carefully about what to say, "He has a late night meeting at school, I'm not sure when he will be home though." Knowing this wasn't true,, she had to lie to her kids about his whereabouts, national security depended on it. She hated lying to the kids but there really was no other option.

"So what did you need us for? I have homework to finish and a test to study for." Allison piped in, she was now a little panicked and worried even more about the state of her parents relationship, her mom had just lied to all three of them. She could tell by the way her mom didn't look at anyone when she spoke about where their dad was. Not meeting eye contact, clue one that she was lying.

"Well, I have to head to Switzerland for a few days to work on a deal with Russia and Ukraine along side president Dalton. We will only be gone a few days, but dad is coming along with me, so that means Stevie will be in charge while we are gone. There will be NO BOYS in this house, understand?" She said looking directly at Stevie and Allison. After the little stunt they pulled when she and Henry were in Venezuela she had to remind them everytime they went away.

"Okay, not a problem" both girls replied at the same time. As they said this their eyes met, sharing a knowing look. This is what they had hoped for, their mom and dad to be able to get away together, though being that it was for work, it may not be such a good thing.

"Dad and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow, so please make sure you see him before we leave. He misses you guys, and so do I, but with his crazy meetings lately he feels guilty for not seeing you all." As she said this she had caught the knowing glances shared between all three of her children, what in the world are they up to now she wondered.

Things had been going so smoothly between Elizabeth and Henry since their weekend away at the beach, now things were starting to look grim again. The kids were obviously picking up on their wedge, given the glances they gave to each other the other night in the kitchen. The other night in the Rose Garden had just been a little tease to the both of them, they finally had gotten a chance to have a few moments peace with some very heavy flirting, but it had once again gotten interrupted by Elizabeths phone.

"Good morning guys" Henry called out to the kids as they were getting their breakfast before school. "Hey mom and I will be leaving in a few hours, so I want you to behave yourselves, get your school work done—Ahem Jason, and listen to Stevie while we are gone. Don't forget there will still be agents parked outside while we are gone, so we'll know what you're up to." He needed to remind his children gently. They might be going across the ocean, but they still had eyes everywhere.

"Yes dad!" they all exclaimed with eye rolls towards him. What Henry didn't notice was the other glances they gave to each other, signaling that this was a positive thing. Dad was in a good mood, and he and mom were leaving in a few hours.

"Okay come give us hugs, you guys please behave while we are gone. We love you" Elizabeth said walking down the stairs with her luggage in tow.

"Love you mom, Love you dad. Have a great trip and we will see you when you get home." Ali said hugging each of her parents. Stevie and Jason followed suit.

"Bye, love you!" Elizabeth and Henry both called back to the kids as they walked out the door to the waiting car.

"Well thats a good sign, I hope." Aly said first, speaking out loud what Stevie and Jason were also thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are going to get worse before they get better.**

"So was it just me, or were the kids acting a bit weird in there?" Elizabeth asked looking at Henry.

"Yeah I noticed something off also, but lets not worry about that now. I have you to myself for a few hours, hopefully anyway, lets just enjoy the time together. We have enough to deal with due to this mess with Russia, lets not let the kids worry us also." Henry quipped back at her.

"You're right Henry, lets just relax a little while we still can." Elizabeth agreed leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She knew this trip would not be relaxing at all. There was to much at stake with Russia, between trying to get Dimitri out safely and getting Maria Ostrova to agree to any kind of deal, her work was cut out for her. Now she had to worry about Henry also, and if something didn't go right with Dimitris extraction and pick up, she knows he would blame himself.

Checking into the hotel room they had about an hour and a half to freshen up from the flight before she had to go meet up with President Dalton and Jay to iron out the last few items before bringing it to the attention of Russia and Ukraine. Henry had to go meet with Jane so they could discuss the process and logistics of picking up Dimitri.

He stood there staring at his stunning wife, she was busy fluttering around getting papers ready and trying to decide which suit would be the best to wear. How did he ever get so lucky to have her in his life he wondered. He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms, he needed to feel her body against his even if just for a brief moment.

"Henry, what are you doing?! I have so much to do and not a whole lot of time." she stressed to him.

"Baby, I know you don't, but I needed to have you in my arms. I'm so very happy to be able to be here to get Dimitri back, and you have so much to do with that. If you hadn't scheduled this meeting here in Switzerland, we most likely wouldn't be getting him back. So thank you for that." He said bending down to kiss her with so much passion it actually took him by surprise.

"On second thought, we have about an hour until we have to meet Dalton, I think we should make the most of it." she said to him coyly.

Moving to the beating of their hearts, and a hint of nervous energy between them, they had a quick, passionate, yet needy session of love making.

"That was wow! Thank you babe, I do believe we both were in need of the release we just gave to each other." Henry said to her.

"I agree, thank you!" she said, giving him another quick, passionate kiss before returning to her previous fumbling with papers and clothes. "Now I really need to get ready, but thanks to you, my nerves are a little more at ease."

Unknown to both of them, their world was about to crumble yet again.

Elizabeth knew that what Dalton was offering was going to crush Henry. She really didn't want to agree to this deal, but had not other option. She would have to face the music with her husband, and she was not ready to deal with that.

"Jane! What is going on?! We can't just leave him there! Who are those people?!" Henrys questions were coming out faster than he could process them. What the hell just happened?! If Jane wouldn't talk to me, Elizabeth might have some knowledge of whats going on.

He confronted her alright, he couldn't believe that his own wife, and former CIA analyst, would be so willing to give up one of their own assets. Nor could he fathom how the President could agree to do such a thing, they both had been at the CIA together, they knew better than this. Henry was so livid when she admitted to not having any other option than to agree with the plan, he stormed out of their hotel room to go find Dalton himself. He had noticed the grief and sadness in Elizabeths eyes, but he didn't even want to look at her, he just couldn't, so he ran.

She stood there in shock as Henry stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He had every right to be angry with her, but she was worried that this might be the final straw to whatever this wedge was between them. She had to fix this somehow, but how?

Hours later Henry finally returned to their room and informed her that he was leaving, going back home, he really didn't want to be on the same plane with her and Dalton, let alone the same room as her at the moment. He needed to be alone, needed time to think about what just happened. and he couldn't do that being around her. She had betrayed him.

She sat there watching as he gathered his luggage not saying a word to her. It was killing her to see him like this, she never intended for this to happen, and now she was paying the price. His movements were stiff and guarded, clearly furious at her. She wanted so badly to walk over to him and hold him, but knew there was no way he would let her touch him, he wouldn't even look at her. "Henry, please look at me." she pleaded, a teary desperation in her voice. "You know I don't make easy decisions, I am as torn over this as you are.." she tried.

"Elizabeth, please stop talking. I really don't have any interest in what you have to say at the moment. What you did is done, and now you will have to live with the consequences." He hissed back at her, trying to control the rage building up inside. He was not a violent man, but things have been building up lately and there was no telling what might happen if he let loose. He was afraid of hurting her, so instead of trying to talk to her, he shut her down completely. With those words he left.

It was needless to say Elizabeth didn't sleep at all that night, instead she laid awake going over the words Henry hissed at her before walking out. She had not cried this much in a long time, at least not over her husband. They never left each other that angry, and always said "I love you" no matter the fight they were having. This was different, this scared her to no end, and there was no way she was going to let this one decision, which she truly had no option not to go along with, destroy their loving successful marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry was fuming, how could she possibly do this to him?! She knew that he was working on getting this kid out of Russia, he feared for Dimitris life now that someone else had picked him up. Just how could she, he could not wrap his brain around what would possess her to do this, what would possess Conrad to do this. They were both ex-CIA and knew how things worked, they knew the value of human life and a good asset. He also understood what she meant by the greater good…..they were thinking of the millions of lives that could be saved by giving up one, but it didn't make it right.

After running out on her and talking to Dalton, he decided that it would be best if he just went home. He loved Elizabeth, but right now he just couldn't fathom being in the same room with her, let alone look at her. He has never been this angry and disgusted with her, but there was always a first for everything. He booked a flight and left her a note, not wanting to even talk to her to let her know he was leaving. He had packed while she was in the living area of their hotel suite, not saying a word to each other. The air was heavy that neither one of them could breath properly, the occasional hiccup from her as she was crying silent tears. Normally he would go to her, but this, this time he couldn't.

Boarding his flight he decided to turn off his cell, he knew she would probably try and call him, but he honestly wanted to be left alone. He would have almost 9 hours of flight time to think about the events that had just happened. The events that were pushing a wedge between the one thing that he held so sacred in this life, the marriage to the woman he loved for over 25 years. It was there on the flight that he prayed, and he prayed hard for some guidance from above, he was not recognizing himself anymore. Something was going to have to break, whether it was himself, or his marriage, or their jobs, but something had to change.

Once he had landed he turned his phone back on, only to check for messages. His phone buzzed notifying him he had 5 messages: one from each of the girls, two from Elizabeth, and one from an associate professor at work. He decided to listen to them while he was waiting for his baggage to get taken off the plane.

"Hey baby, I'm really truly sorry about everything. I love you, I hope you know that, you're my everything Henry. I just…. I love you, I hope you're alright."

"Hey dad! just wondering when you and mom will be home. We wanted to a nice family dinner ready for when you got home. Call me! Love you!" Stevie had called

"Hey dad, I know Stevie called and left you a message about a dinner, we just wanted to know what kind of food you and mom would be interested in. Call us back and let us know!" That one was from Allison.

"Hey baby, its me checking in again. I left you a message, call me please. I love you….. I love you." Elizabeth again…he noticed the sad desperation in her voice. She was clearly worried about her, but he just couldn't talk to her right now.

"Hey Henry, just wondering if we could grab lunch some day to talk about some of the things you're teaching that deal with the "just war" concept. I have some questions that you could answer for me. Thanks Greg"

Grabbing his baggage he headed out to the waiting car that had been sent for him. Since he had flown over with Elizabeth their car had been at home in the garage. Walking into the house he was glad the kids had already left for school. He didn't want to face their questions yet about why he was home before mom, and where she was. He just needed time to himself and was thankful he would get that today. He put his phone down and on silent, knowing Elizabeth would probably call again a few more times.

He had been sitting at his desk in their home office going over things that could possibly happen to Dimitri. He couldn't let this go. This kid had trusted him, and he let him down, Elizabeth and Dalton had let him down. If he was still alive how was he ever going to make it up to him. He had to figure out a plan.

"Hey dad! Did you get my message?" Stevie called as she walked into the office. He wasn't really paying attention to her, his mind wondering and racing. "Dad! Dad!" she called a few more times pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?! Oh hi Stevie, I didn't even hear you come in." He replied.

"So did you get my and Aly's messages? What do you and mom want to eat for the family dinner we are going to make you?" Stevie asked again, noticing that he was very out of sorts and only half listening to her.

"Oh, well I'm not sure when mom will be home, so I don't know. Maybe ask her when she comes home, but it could be a few days. I'm sure you could call her so you're prepared for when she gets back." He said not looking at Stevie while he answered her.

"Oh, okay… Wait where is mom? Didn't you two go together? How come you are home before she is?" Stevie pushed. There was definitely something going on with them, and it made her feel extremely uneasy.

"Somethings came up and she was going to have to stay longer, so I decided to come home without her." He lied, he was sure Stevie was picking up on it, but he didn't want to have to explain things to her.

"Alright." she replied, turning to walk out of the office. Okay this was definitely weird, dad coming home with out mom, not even wanting to talk about her, what in the world was going on? She was going to have to talk to Aly and Jas about this. Something was obviously wrong between their parents and they were all worried about it.

Henry had pretty much locked himself in the office in hopes that the kids would let him alone, he really didn't want to talk about anything right now. Not where their mother was, not what he wanted to eat, nothing.

Once the kids had all gotten home from school Stevie pulled them into her bedroom. "Okay guys, there is something wrong with dad. He came home with out mom and really wont even talk to me, let alone look at me or talk about mom." We have got to figure out whats going on and see if there isn't something we can do to fix it. "

"I agree, they almost seem like they are on the verge of separation, some of my friends' parents are divorced or separated and they said this is how it all started. The not doing things together, not talking about each other,the shifting in and out of the house without interaction. We all know this isn't them, but whatever is going on, we should see if we can help fix it. They are soul mates and belong together. We have to make the universe right again." Aly was the sensitive one of the three, and she was taking this the hardest, t though she wasn't going to let on to the others that is was bothering her so much she couldn't eat or sleep most days.

Just then Jasons phone pinged. "Wow, there was an explosion in Switzerland….wait, where was moms meeting? Oh my God! The explosion was where her meeting was! Where's dad?! he has to know about this!"

They all ran down the steps as the phone to the house began to ring.

"Stevie you get the phone, Aly and I will go find dad." Jason said and they hurried trying not to trip over each other and fall down the stairs.

"DAD!" Aly yelled, pulling Henry out of his state of confusion and concentration.

"What?! Whats wong?" Henry replied, noticing the despair and panic in his youngest daughters calls.

"It's, it's mom…." Jason stammered.

Just then Stevies cell rang, but because she was on the house phone Aly answered it. Looking down she noticed it was her mothers number. Cautiously she answered the phone. "Hello? Mom? Is it you?" she pleaded.

"Alison! Baby yes its me. I take it you guys heard about the explosion? I'm okay, president Dalton is okay. Is dad there? I've been leaving his messages and texting him, but he wont answer anything." Elizabeth sounded so panicked and distressed. "Aly, please if dad is there, put him on the phone with me." she pleaded. There was a distinct desperation in her voice that Aly picked up on, and it wasn't one of just panic due to the explosion, there was a hint of sadness in her voice also.

Henry had been standing there beside Alison the whole conversation, he was not alert and paying attention to what was going on. Jason had turned the TV on so they were watching the coverage that way. Stevie had joined them in the room also, as she had gotten off the phone with Nadine. Allison handed the phone to Henry, as he took it a bit hesitantly.

"Elizabeth?!" he said with an exasperated whisper. He was truly upset with her, but he had almost lost her once in Iran, the thought of losing her again when he had left without a word tore his heart to pieces.

"Henry, thank God I got ahold of you! I've been trying to call you, but your phone keeps going to voice mail. I have been so worried about you, then this explosion happened, and I just, Henry I love you." She said to him, her voice dripping with angst and sadness.

"Yeah, I had turned my phone off and I must have forgotten to turn it back on." He lied to her, but he was truly happy she was alive and talking to him. "When do you think you'll be home?"

"We were going to leave shortly, as soon as we get the all clear we are out of here. I should be home by tomorrow night, but with everything that has happened I don't know if I'll actually be able to come home home, it might just be straight to the office. Until we learn what happened here, who knows how long I will be." She explained to him

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home then" He replied back to her.

"Henry, I love you" she exclaimed again, wondering why he wouldn't repeat the three words that meant the world to her. She was worried about him, and with this reaction and response, it worried her even more.

"Love you too, bye" He said quickly, almost in a whisper, as he handed the phone back to Stevie.

All three kids shot worried quizzical looks at each other as they listened to their dads end of the conversation.

"Hey mom, we are all glad you're okay. We can't wait for you to come home, we will see you when you get here." Stevie spoke into the phone listening to her moms reply on the other end, the reassurance that she was perfectly fine and would be home in a few days. Stevie ended the call and then immediately turned to her siblings.

"What the heck was that?! Dad is never that short with mom, the question is which one do we talk to about this? How do we question one of them about this?" Stevie said.

Jason was the one to speak up next, which surprised his sisters. "I think that Aly you should talk to dad, you said he seemed to open up to you a little bit when you were in Cuba, it might make him talk to you now. He knows you're a good listener and worry about everything so hopefully he will feel comfortable telling you things." "Stevie, I think we both should talk to mom, you're the oldest and she does try to open up to you, a way to connect with you that she misses dearly." "I will talk to her, letting her know her favorite child is worried about her and dad. Coming from her baby boy it might make her at ease, or it could backfire because I am her baby, and she doesn't think I should deal with these complex adult things, but the fact that she knows we want to talk should be enough."

His sisters snickered at his "favorite child" and "baby boy" comments, but the plan was in place. Now all they had to do was wait for her to come home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep the reviews and comments coming! They are very much appreciated!**

Elizabeth was beyond exhausted, but she was so glad to finally be walking into the comfort of her own home. The past few days had been exhausting mentally, emotionally, and physically. Stevie and Jason had both texted her saying they wanted to talk to her once she was home. They both claimed they missed her, but she had an inkling something was being put into play. She had texted Henry a few other times, but all she got in return were short one or two word responses. She knows she screwed up, and would do anything in her power to make it up to him. He needed to blow up at her, and if thats what it took to get him talking to her again, she would take it. He needed a release and a touchstone, and she was bound and determined to give him this.

"Hey guys" she said, exhaustion all over her voice, as she walked into the family room where everyone had been watching TV. "Hey mom!" The kids exclaimed, as they all got up to give her hugs and kisses on the cheek. Henry had been dozing on the couch so she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Hi baby, I've missed you" she said to him, as he slowly opened his eyes, only to look past her instead of at her.

"Hi" he said in reply. He was happy she was home, but he still was not ready to be okay with everything. He usually didn't hold grudges, but this was one he just couldn't let go of, not until he learned of Dimitris fate, and if he never did hear what happened to him then he just wasn't sure what he would do.

All three kids noticed this and immediately shot looks to each other across the living room. They had to get to the bottom of this the best way they could, and fast. The plan was being put into place before they thought it would be, but it was happening now.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" Stevie asked

"Sure baby, do you want to follow me up to the bedroom so I can change into more comfortable clothes?"

"Yeah, thats perfect, I kinda wanted to talk to you alone anyway." Stevie replied silently thanking God her mother wanted to change clothes. She gave Jas a look and told him to wait a few minutes before joining in on the conversation. Having herself and Jas tag team was part of their plan, and it let Allison time to talk to their dad alone also.

Walking into her parents bedroom following her mom, she had glanced around to see if anything had been out of place, or missing. Not really knowing what she might be looking for, but more of a curious glance to see if there were clues as to what might be going on between them. She had sat down on their bed while her mom went into the closet to change.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elizabeth called out to Stevie while slipping her blue sweatshirt over her head.

"Um, well, I'm not sure how to say it….uhh.." Stevie stammered, unsure of how she wanted to get it out in the open. What they were both unaware of was Jason standing just outside the door to their parents bedroom. Noticing that Stevie was having a difficult time bringing the subject up, he entered the bedroom.

"What she is trying to ask is what's going on with you and dad?" Jason spoke up, making his presence known to both his mom and his sister.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what Jason said. They did notice, and it was obviously affecting them the way it was affecting herself. Now what was she to tell them? She couldn't completely tell them the truth, but she had to give them something otherwise they would keep asking questions. Looking at her babies wondering when they had gotten so big, she began to speak. Starting off with a heavy sigh "Well guys, something happened in Switzerland that I really had no control over, I was basically forced into a decision, a decision that effected dad and one of his students." She started, pausing to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. "You know I really can't talk to much about what happened, but with dad already losing one student to suicide, and now this one has gone missing, its just really bothering him. He is extremely upset with me right now, I'm not sure how long he will stay mad at me, but believe me when I say I am trying to fix this. I don't like it anymore than you do, and obviously its beginning to show since you've come to me about this." She stated, looking at Stevie and Jason noticing concern radiating off their faces.

She had paused to let them take it in, and respond if they had wished.

"But why is he so mad at you for a decision you really had no say in?" Stevie asked, trying to gather everything in her head. "I have never seen him like this, not even when you were in the CIA making calls all the time that were not normally something you would do. You guys are each others touchstones, there's nothing you can't work through together, talking it out."

"Yeah you and dad are a team, you always work though things, no matter how hard they seem. Why does this change things?" Jason spoke up with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"We are a team, and we always will be a team. I think dad just needs to break, he has had so much going on this semester that he can't get his feelings out like he needs to. With my schedule we haven't really been able to talk things out like we normally do." Some of what she said was true, others were a tiny lie. She knew Henry was bothered still by Ivans death, and now that Dimitri was missing it had all started to bottle up inside, and if he didn't start talking to her he was going to blow.

"Do you think we can all have a nice dinner? Would dad be up for that? We were working on setting up a nice family dinner for all of us once you guys had returned from Switzerland, but maybe you and dad should just have a nice dinner together instead." Stevie relayed.

"Stevie, I think the family dinner is a perfect idea, it might get dads spirits lifted a bit." Elizabeth replied, walking over to the bed, where Jason and Stevie were both seated. She took them both into a hug, kissing them on their heads. "You guys really are wonderful, you know that? I know you are worried about dad and I, but NOTHING is going to change how much we love each other, and how committed to each other we are. Team McCord always comes out on top." She continued, not sure who she was really trying to convince, the kids or herself. "So why wasn't Aly in on this little ambush? Or is she tasked with talking to dad?"

"Yeah mom, we thought since dad and Aly had a little bonding time in Cuba, it might be good for her to talk to him" Jason answered.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" Allison asked, standing beside her dad as he worked at his desk.

"Yeah, what's up kiddo?" Henry replied sitting up a little straighter in his chair, closing his laptop.

Aly wasn't sure how to start her questions, and she wondered how Jason and Stevie were making out upstairs with their mom. "Are you okay? Are you and mom okay? Some of my friends' parents act like this, and they are divorcing or are already divorced or separated." She started, "Ever since you came back from Switzerland without mom, you've been ignoring her calls and texts, you didn't look at her when she came home tonight, you practically flinched when she kissed you hello on the forehead." "This isn't you, please, what is wrong, we all know something is off and we don't like it." She admitted to her dad, looking at him the whole time she spoke, trying to gauge his reaction to her words.

Henry was taken aback with Allisons abruptness, he wasn't sure why he was, but he was. "Well Noodle, you're correct, things are off but it's nothing you need to worry about. I'm just upset with mom about a few things, and honestly I don't know why I'm so upset with her she didn't really have a choice in the decisions that were made. I am still shaken by Ivans suicide, and now I have another student who is missing because of a choice mom and President Dalton had to make."

"If you know its not moms fault, why are you so upset with her? I've never seen you block her out like you have been lately. She tries to talk to you, to get you to talk to her, and you shut her down. Dad you were her touchstone after Iran, you were strong for her when all of her friends kept getting killed, why aren't you letting her be there for you? You guys have always had great communication skills, Jason, Stevie and I have ALWAYS admired how you two can talk about everything and anything and always find a resolution. Please dad, let her in, you are scaring me and if you are having that effect on me, just think of what it might be doing to mom." Aly pleaded with him.

When did his beautiful little Noodle become such a smart intelligent young woman? She was right, and Henry knew he was being unreasonable to Elizabeth he would make this up to her. "Hey listen to me Noodle, I don't want you guys to worry about mom and me. Nothing is going to change how much I love her, and always will love her, there is nothing she could do that would make me stop loving her, or even fall out of love with her. You don't need to worry about us ever separating or divorcing, we are in this for the long haul. Sometimes things just happen that make you upset at each other, but its nothing we wont get over."

"You need to talk to her then, really talk to her." Ali pleaded again. "Also, you never told us what you would want for a nice McCord family dinner, I think we could all use a night together as a family."

"You're right, we do need a family night. Why don't you go find your brother and sister and get something for dinner, you guys choose tonight, and mom and I will pick for the next night. Okay?" "I have someone I need to talk to." standing up from his desk chair he pulled Ali in for a hug,kissing her on top of her head thanking her for her little chat. It really had made him wake up and see how unreasonable he was being, he left the office on a mission to find Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

Aly, Stevie, and Jason all met up in the family room excited that their plan had worked. They all decided they would run out and get dinner and a movie, something they hadn't done in awhile, letting their parents have some time alone to hopefully talk.

Elizabeth was sitting in the window seat of their bedroom, her legs pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees looking out the window at the street below, tears welling up in her clouded blue eyes. She was lost in a daydream of how things were before she took her job as Secretary of State, and before Henry left Georgetown for the War College, before things had taken a turn for the worse. What could she do to make this up to Henry, she never meant for this to happen, or to hurt him as badly as she had. She had to find a way, the kids were noticing and that didn't sit right with her, they shouldn't have to deal with the fall out between them because of their jobs. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Henry had walked into the bedroom.

Henry stood in the door way to their bedroom watching his beautiful wife sitting in the window seat. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, or even say to her at the moment, he just knew that something had to be said. He walked over to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder, as her back was still turned to him.

"Elizabeth, I am very upset and disappointed with you, but that doesn't change how much I do love you, I hope you know that."

She had turned around at this point waiting for him to continue speaking, she could tell there was more he wanted to say, and she wanted him to let it out. She shook her head acknowledging she understood what he was saying.

"I just can't grasp the fact that you and the president couldn't stop this from happening. What on earth were you both thinking? I know you said you had to think of the greater good, but what about the one person who had gotten you to where you are!? You basically sacrificed the one person who had the best intel for this little negation." Henry was beginning to yell, his voice was getting louder and he was pacing back and forth in front of their bed. "I tried to talk to you before this whole mess started, when I had learned what Dimitri discovered, NO ONE would listen to me! Jane shut me down, told me it wasn't my place to be bringing ti to the attention of the president, Russell confirmed to me that the power grid attack was in response to Russia hacking Air Force One, which had already been set into play not giving us time to get the intel to the president. Thank God you finally had enough sense to listen to me that night in the kitchen, but it was already to late in the game." "Just how could you?!" Henry looked defeated, exhausted, and disappointed, not to mention still so very angry.

Elizabeth sat there for a minute, wanting to make sure he was finished for the time being before she answered him. "Henry, I know you blame me for this, and you may never stop blaming me, but I honestly tried to get Conrad to change his mind on offering up Dimitri to President Ostrova, reminding me that one life was better than millions that could have been put at risk. I didn't agree with it, but you that when the President speaks and acts I have to follow his orders, he is my boss. I promise to you that I will do everything in my power to try and find Dimitri, Its not like I enjoyed standing beside Dalton when he made the deal with Maria. I was thinking of you, I was thinking of Dimitri, but there was nothing in my power that I could do." She said, now standing and walking around their bedroom, tears trying to escape from her eyes due to frustration, sadness and the pain she was causing her husband.

"I don't believe you when you say there is nothing you could have done, there was plenty you could have done Elizabeth. You could have walked out of that room, refused to stand beside Dalton and his decision…." Henry said, finally looking her in the eyes. He saw the turmoil in her face, her eyes clouded with depressed sadness, maybe she was really telling him the truth, he just needed to push further. "I have also decided that because of this whole mess I'm quitting my job with the DIA, and possibly the War College, there is to much of a dispute with us working for competing governmental institutions. They told me that State and Defense work together, and I have yet to see that. I can't let this decision ruin our lives, and its starting to do just that. You are doing a phenomenal job as Secretary of Sate, I can not ask you to quit your job." He said to her calming down a little.

"I do know you don't believe me, but I wish you would. I also wish you would reconsider your resignation from DIA. If I could get them to lift the restrictions on us not talking to each other, we could serve together and make this world safer knowing what each of us know. But if that is what you want, then I respect your decision to resign. Henry I love you to much to let this job interfere with our lives."

They were both starting to calm down, but what they didn't know is that the kids had come back and could hear the yelling from their parents bedroom.

"Well at least they are talking to each other, even if it involves yelling at each other." Stevie said.

"I think this is what they need though, dad has been dealing with so much lately that I do think a good argument is what he needed. He has had so much going on lately, he even told me that he had been having trouble sleeping because of everything." Ali piped up.

"We know they have had fights, but honestly this is so weird for them. I don't ever recall a time when they had been this loud yelling at each other, I do hope it's a good thing and us going to them doesn't blow up in our faces." Jason expressed

"Jason, you know how much they love each other, I highly doubt that this is going to change that. Listen guys, I really don't think they will end up like most of our friends parents. They have been through tough times before and they always, always come out stronger than ever before. There has just been so much going on in the past year that its built up to this, and it's better they get it out now, instead of waiting and let it fester into something worse." Stevie said, being the oldest she really did value her parents and had learned so much from them.

The kids all agreed that this was for the better, they had busied themselves getting dinner ready and the table set. They all really needed to have some family time, something they all missed dearly.

"Henry, come here please" Elizabeth said walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Look at me, I love you so much baby, please believe me when I say I am going to do everything in my power to find Dimitri for you. This bothers me too, and I would have never made this decision if it had been solely up to me." she said to him, trying to catch his eyes, which he finally had allowed her to do. She could still see all the hurt clouding his eyes, and had leaned up to kiss him with such loving despair to try and get her point across to him that she was sincere with everything she had just said.

"Babe, I know, it just hurts. All of this hurts, you try to do good and look at what happens, decisions out of our control pit us against each other causing us to fight. Did you know the kids were dividing and conquering us? We really do have wonderful kids, I'm upset that this affected them like it had, but they were pretty great. If there is one thing we did really well it was raising those three." Henry said. He had calmed down now, feeling her arms wrap around his middle relaxed him even more. He finally looked down into her eyes, he could still see they were clouded with turmoil and sadness, but things were going to get better. It was hard for him to stay mad at her, she was indeed his life blood, there was no way he could survive this life with out her by his side. "I love you so much Elizabeth McCord, and I am truly sorry that I blew up at you like this."

"Henry, I don't blame you for it one bit. I was mad at myself for it, it was only logical that you would be mad at me too. I love you so much too Dr. Henry McCord, and nothing will ever change that." she had promised him.

"Do you think the kids are back with dinner yet? They were setting up a family dinner for all of us."

"Yeah, they had texted me asking what I wanted to eat. They really are pretty spectacular, aren't they?" she said looking up at her husband

"Indeed they are. Come on, lets go down and see what they have in store for us." He said, pulling her in for a quick hug and passionate loving kiss, before they headed down the stairs.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think I am going to add another two chapters then be finished with it. Please, as always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! They sure do help with the writing process! This chapter was so hard to write, after the winter finale I was so lost! I knew i needed to get this posted before tonights episode airs, because it might just make it harder to write more! Anyway! I hope you enjoy it and as always comments and suggestions are always appreciated! Happy Reading! and Happy Madam Secretary Sunday! YAY!**

As they finished dinner, the kids cleaned off the table, taking the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. They had been exchanging looks during dinner, hoping their parents weren't picking up on their subtle glances back and forth to one and other. They had been conspiring while out getting dinner. Things seemed better while they were eating, but it just wasn't the normal they were used to. While the kids were in the kitchen, Henry and Elizabeth went into the family room, and settled onto the couch waiting for the kids to bring the game over.

It had been awhile since they had a family game night. The last time they had been able to actually enjoy a game night was when Olga had stayed with them. Allison had been upset at Elizabeth, accusing her of not caring about what she was interested in, but it was a fun little evening they had all enjoyed with their house guest. Allison had remembered how happy and care free her parents had been that evening, her mom "sorrying" her dad out of the way and laughing about it, joking around about how 23 years of marriage meant nothing to her. The laughter from this night was something Ali had wanted back for a long time, she missed her parents laughter and fun shenanigans while playing board games. That evening, however, didn't end well, her mom receiving the news that Olgas father had been killed. Hoping tonight would be an actual fun game night they all sat around the coffee table, Henry and Elizabeth had taken their usual seats on the couch, and the kids took spots on the floor around the table, setting the SORRY board in the middle of the table so they could all reach it easily.

"Hey guys, since there are only 4 players, I'll set this one out and just watch you guys play." Elizabeth said, wanting to really just sit back and relax, she enjoyed watching her kids play games with Henry.

"No mom, I don't mind sitting this one out. You go ahead and play, I want to see if you'll kick dads butt again!" Ali said laughing as she said it. "You've been so busy with work and whatever else is going on between you and dad, that this will be a nice break, for the both of you." she stated looking at both her mom and her dad.

"Okay, sure, thanks Ali." replied Elizabeth, noticing how Ali had been watching both her and Henry all night. It wasn't just Allison who had been watching intently, all three of the kids had their eyes glued to them, and she had picked up on the "talking" eyes the kids had going on between them. She knew it was because they were worried about their parents relationship, she herself was worried also, but she knew they were almost to the other side of the fog, they were almost them again.

They sat around playing a few rounds of SORRY! Everyone was enjoying themselves, the laughter was contagious and they all had talked about different things going on, enjoying the precious time that usually got interrupted by their mothers cell phone. Elizabeth had sat the second game out, letting Ali have a turn playing, while she sat and watched her wonderful family play she had been texting Henry, secretly of course.

"Hey babe, how about after this game we excuse ourselves and go for a little walk?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, will your guys agree to it though? I mean it is dark outside."

"Good point, I'll go check with Carl, be right back ;)"

She had excused herself for a minute to check with Carl, who was stationed outside the house that evening. Her guys didn't like it when she wanted to go out at night, but they knew lately how hard it had been for her and Henry that they would try to agree to her wishes. It had been a pretty calm evening and wasn't to cold out yet, despite that it was January. Coming back into the living room she had noticed the kids were starting to lose interest in the game and were talking about other things they had to do. Stevie and Ali had homework they wanted to work on, and Jason had the next level to conquer in his video game.

"He said it was fine, as long as we don't stay out to long, or go to far. I was thinking maybe we could walk down to the coffee shop, if you wanted to that is." Elizabeth texted Henry back.

"Okay that sounds good to me babe!"

"Hey guys, dad and I are going to go out for a little walk, we will be back in a bit." She let the kids know, again catching the looks of excitement to each other.

Their walk started off quietly, both lost in their thoughts. Elizabeth reached out for Henrys hand, something that was instinctual for them while they were walking, she was unsure if he would accept it, but she gambled anyway.

Henry had felt Elizabeth grab for his hand, he immediately took it, entwining his fingers between hers. He had missed the feel of her hand tucked in his so perfectly. Often all they had to do was hold hands to connect with each other, it was one of their constants that no matter what was going on the reassurance of holding hands was always there. He had pulled her in closer to him, not letting go of her hand, reassuring her that everything was going to be just fine.

They had sat at the coffee shop and talked for a little while, once they had finished their coffee they headed back to the house. Walking slowly on the way home, lost in conversation and just the peace of being alone, together.

"Henry, I know my job is annoying and interferes with our private lives more than we both would like, but this is what I miss. I miss being able to go for a walk with you, I miss talking to you about things that are going on with the kids and with your job. I just miss us." she had said reassuring him that no matter what, THIS is what she had cherished. Them. " I love you so much Henry McCord and nothing is going to change that, ever." Looking over at him, catching his eyes with hers.

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." She had quoted to him.

He looked at her and smiled, he knew she was sorry for everything that had happened. "Who is that quote from?" He had asked her with a little bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Ann Landers" She replied back, a little laugh in her voice also.

He had stopped and turned to her, smiling looking into her crystal blue eyes, "Elizabeth McCord I love you so much. I may be upset and angry at what had happened, but nothing, NOTHING will ever change how much I love you." He had said to her, pulling her into him embracing her in a reassuring hug, leaning down kissing her passionately.

They were both glad for the time alone, but agreed it was time to get home. Not only were the kids probably on pins and needles waiting up for them, but her agents were also starting to get antsy with them being out at night for so long.


	14. Chapter 14

Things had gotten better, but somethings had also gotten worse. There was always ups and downs in any relationship and one that had two individuals involved with jobs that prevented them from talking to each other only magnified the bumps along the way. It had been a few weeks since the whole Russia disaster, and Dimitris death. Elizabeth was trying hard, and was letting Henry have the space he needed. While he was glad she was uninjured in Switzerland, he was still quite upset about the events that had taken place. This had only driven the wedge between them deeper, in fact this may have been as deep a wedge they had ever had. Not even when she was suggesting to go to Bagdad was their wedge this bad. The fact that Elizabeth had thrown around lawyers and counselors scared Henry, this is not what he wanted, but he needed his space, and he knew she knew that and was willing to give him all the space to deal with it all.

The kids noticed things being better and this excited them beyond words. Their parents were their world, and the love they had was just not normal anymore. Then the noticed how they had been acting cold to each other again, deciding to give them some space before interfering again.

Looking out the window of their townhouse, Elizabeth was quite surprised that the weathermen were actually correct with the forecast of a blizzard. This meant the government was shut down and she would have a full uninterrupted day at home with her lovely family. The kids would probably be annoyed that they were stuck at home with their parents, but theres not much they could do when the governor calls a state of emergency. It was still pretty early, so she crawled back under the covers and snuggled up against Henry, snaking her arms around him trying to get warm. Laying her head on his shoulder she felt him move, encircling his arms around her, trying to give her the warmth she desired at the moment.

"Morning babe, you're chilly, did you have a phone call to take or something?" He asked, his eyes still closed, but moving his body closer to hers.

"Yeah, Conrad called informing me today would be a day off. We have about 18 inches of snow outside, and its to continue snowing all day." she had informed him closing her eyes, trying to will herself back to sleep.

"Oh good, so we can stay in bed all day to keep warm!" Henry said with a little chuckle, knowing she would never go for this.

"Hardly! We do still have things to take care of, the sidewalks, stairs, KIDS" she met his eyes at this remark.

Henry looked down at her noticing the coy smile dancing across her lips. "Well, before we go take care of all of that, how about I take care of you?" he said, bending down to kiss her. It really had been months since they were able to enjoy a day to sleep in, so why not take advantage of it.

"I think I could be convinced" she teased back, pushing her hips against him.

Walking into the kitchen they both noticed the kids were preparing breakfast. What better than a family breakfast together to start the day of being snowed in.

"It smells wonderful in here guys!" Elizabeth gushed to her kids. She was so glad they were able to cook, seeing as how she was hopeless in the kitchen. Walking over to Aly as she stood at the stove flipping eggs, she put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. She moved to Stevie next, who was getting the coffee ready, pulling her in for a hug and a forehead kiss as well. Jason was busy getting more bacon out of the fridge she quickly bear hugged him from behind kissing the back of his head. He always made a big deal of his moms hugs and kisses, but lately he was glad for them.

As Elizabeth was fluttering around the kitchen to each of the kids, Henry stood in the doorway taking it all in. How was he so lucky to have an amazing wife and three of the most wonderful children anyone could ask for? He stood there smiling, catching Elizabeths eyes with a knowing smile, indeed they were incredibly blessed.

Sitting down to the table they were all chatting about the blizzard happening outside. It had been quite awhile ago that they had this much snow. Henry and Elizabeth had decided that morning they were going to reassure their kids that everything was fine between them, to thank them for the concern they had and bringing it to their attention.

"Hey guys, mom and I have something we want to talk to you about" Henry started, looking around the table at each of the kids, and at last resting on Elizabeths eyes. She gave him a slight nod and a smile letting him know he should continue. "We are so very proud of each and every one of you, you really are amazing kids and we couldn't ask for anything more. We also want to thank you for opening our eyes, we know its been a difficult few months, but things are behind us and we just want to move forward to getting back to where we were." He paused thinking of what to say next.

"Dad and I are going to be fine" Elizabeth chimed in. "We know it has been painful to watch us be distant, and we thank you for coming to us with your concerns, it really shows us how much you value our relationship and our family. You know dad and I love each other more than anything, and nothing is going to change that. There are always periods of turbulence in relationships, but the strong ones come through it even stronger than before it took place." she said, looking around to each of the kids. "We are sorry for making you question our love for each other, but it is part of life and love, something you will all learn one day, with all of this being said, if any of you ever have concerns don't be afraid to bring them to us, its not worth getting yourselves stressed out over" she said pausing and looking directly at Aly knowing she's the one who worries the most about stuff.

Aly gave her mother a soft, shy smile and nodding her head in agreement. Standing up she went over and hugged her mother, "Thank you mom, it really means a lot when you and dad are open with us about important issues like this." Walking over to Henry she bent down to give him a hug also, silently thanking him as well.

Jason and Stevie agreed with what Aly had just said and they both stood up to give their parents hugs as well. "Team McCord forever!" Jason said as he left his mothers embrace.

Snuggling on the couch later that night, with the fire dancing in the fireplace, Henry took Elizabeths hand in his, his fingers running over her wedding and engagement rings. "Baby, I know its been tough, but these rings always bring us back to where we should be. There are times when I get into situations that I will play with my ring, almost like I'm channeling you wondering what you would do."

She looked up at him, his face was soft and somber, "I do the same thing too, when it seems like there are no other options, or good outcomes to whatever situation I may be dealing with, I spin my rings too. To be honest, I've been doing it so much lately that I'm surprised I haven't worn a track in my finger." She said, giving him a reassuring but soft yet sad smile. "Always remember, where you end I begin. We are like the rings on our fingers, never ending and unbreakable. I am nothing without you Henry McCord, you are my everything."

Oh how he loved this woman sitting beside him on the couch, everything she just said was the truth. Where one of them ended, the other began. "Elizabeth, you make me so incredibly happy. I love you more now than ever, I know these rings are only symbols but we truly are like a circle. I may question my decisions and ethics at times, but you, you are truly the only part of me that is unbroken, your love and understanding is always unending. I will make these past months up to you, I promise, one way or another I will make it up to you. You are my everything as well."

With that they snuggled closer together, kissing each other reassuringly while the fire continued to dance shadows across their faces. The kids had been watching from the top of the stairs, though it grossed them out most of the time, they all felt a calm settle over them as they witnessed their parents once again declaring their love to each other. Knowing that they would forever and always be "Team McCord"

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."~~Bruce Lee


End file.
